


In the Middle of the Night

by Britty



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endearments, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Late at Night, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Teasing, The Golden Age of Grotesque Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britty/pseuds/Britty
Summary: John wakes up to findsomeonecrawling into bed with him.





	In the Middle of the Night

John woke with a start when he felt his blanket being pulled from his body, slow and deliberate, the warmth of his cocoon replaced by the cool air of the room. There was a dip at the foot of his bed, and then he felt something — no, _someone_ press against him.

More confused than alarmed, he opened his eyes and squinted into the darkness with blurry vision. In the dim light of the hotel room, he could vaguely make out a person kneeling at the foot of his bed. He strained his eyes to identify the person, but all he could see was pale skin and pale hair. Too tired to be concerned, he lulled his head to the side without a care in the world, and that was when he noticed that the bed next to his was empty, its occupant nowhere to be found.

He blinked slowly. He had a hunch as to who the person was now. His gaze went back to the person, who was slowly moving up his body, crawling over him on all fours like a predatory cat.

"Ginger?" he asked, voice raspy from sleep. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision, and sure enough, the person was indeed Ginger. He came face to face with John, his bleach-blond hair falling over his face, obscuring it in shadow.

"Johnny," Ginger whispered to him, slow and husky, his warm breath ghosting over John's lips, before caressing them with his own in a gentle kiss.

John's eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss, their lips emitting soft, moist sounds. A tongue swiped over his bottom lip in a plea for entrance, and John was only too willing to grant it. He parted his lips and sighed as Ginger's tongue entered his mouth, their tongues entwining in a slow, passionate kiss.

Before the kiss got too heavy though, much to John's disappointment, Ginger pulled away and began planting little kisses along his jawline, soft lips brushing over his skin as he once again whispered, "Johnny."

"Ginger?" John asked again, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Johnny," Ginger repeated, still in that soft, slow whisper.

John shivered as Ginger's lips moved down to his neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin there, before moving down to his chest. He moaned, glad that he had decided to sleep topless, as Ginger began to tease his nipples, swirling his tongue around the nubs before nipping gently with his teeth, leaving them wet and sensitive. Soft lips continued down to John's stomach, tracing hot kisses as he went. And then — _snap_. John jumped at the sudden snap of his waistband, as Ginger had tugged it with his teeth and released.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked; something he probably should've done a while ago.

Ginger didn't give him a verbal response. Instead, he nuzzled at his pyjama-clad crotch suggestively, prompting his cock to wake to full attention. John would've been mortified of his immediate reaction, but in his semi-conscious state, he couldn't care less. And besides, John wasn't going to pass up on Ginger's advances. That would be horrible.

Long fingers curled around the waistband of his pyjamas and pulled. John lifted his hips obediently, allowing Ginger to pull them down to his thighs. Hair brushed over his skin as soft lips caressed the area by the base of his erection, before moving to trace kisses and licks across his groin. His breath caught in his throat when a warm, wet tongue flicked the tip of his cock, which proceeded to torment him with barely there licks along the shaft. John resisted the urge to whine; he needed that tongue to do more to his cock. He shifted his hips to get more of that mouth, but a pair of hands pinned them down, leaving him to mewl in frustration.

John heard a small huff of laughter, to which he scowled, then wet heat suddenly surrounded his aching erection, causing him to throw his head back with a gasp. His IQ dropped a fraction as his cock was worked like a popsicle, the suction and sliding tongue driving him to writhe in pleasure.

"Mmm, yes, just like that," John practically purred. Ginger hummed approvingly around the engorged flesh, the vibrations adding more stimulation to his pulsating hardness. "Oh, fuck."

As that mouth worked beautifully on his cock, John watched the bobbing head of his lover move enthusiastically along his length. Up, down, up, down; sucking and sliding, the tip of his nose just barely touching the pubic hairs at the base of his shaft. He gasped when his cock was promptly swallowed whole in one go and buried deep in a hot, constricting throat, and it took all of John's might not to come right then. Ginger took in a sharp intake of breath as he pulled off of him, leaving John to mourn the loss of that beautiful mouth, and Ginger hummed, sounding quite proud of himself.

He moved to sit up, finally allowing John to get a good look at his very naked body. John bit his lip as he took in the sight of Ginger's lean and muscular form. His milky-white skin seemed to almost glow in the pale light, and his cock, hard and flushed, glistened with pre-come at the head. Then there was his face, half shadowed in darkness, his expression filled with desire, eyes hungry and his lips red from his earlier ministrations.

God, that was the sexiest thing John had ever seen.

Ginger crawled up John's body and straddled his hips. He moved above him, letting their erections slide together slowly. John moaned, thrusting his hips upward, trying as best he could to encourage Ginger to move faster. Instead, Ginger stilled, then he leaned down and nipped at his earlobe, his blond hair lightly tickling John's cheek.

"I'm going to ride you," he whispered hotly to his ear, and John's cock twitched at that. Ginger didn't bottom often, as he was primarily the top in their relationship, but when he did take the role, it was either on certain occasions or if he was feeling a certain kind of horny. John guessed it was the latter.

With a quick kiss to John's lips, Ginger sat back up and brought two of his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them in. John watched as Ginger licked his fingers seductively, mouth opening a little to swirl his tongue around the digits, thoroughly coating them with saliva. Retracting his fingers, he lifted his hips and reached behind himself, soft grunts issuing from his lips as he half twisted his torso for better reach. John couldn't see, but the motion of Ginger's muscles bunching told him that he was preparing himself. His cock throbbed with interest again. He skimmed his hands up Ginger's ribcage, tracing the lines of his bones with one hand, lifting it higher to rub the pad of his thumb over Ginger's pebbled nipple. Ginger moaned and drew back his arm, seemingly prepped and ready.

He shifted above John's body and knelt above his waiting erection. He reached down to grab the hard length, still a little slick from his earlier performance, and positioned himself, guiding the head to nudge his entrance. Slowly, he sank onto it. John screwed up his face as Ginger's tight heat enveloped him, restraining himself from thrusting upward. Little by little, he was eventually sheathed in Ginger's body, his balls nestled flush against Ginger's cheeks.

"God, you feel so good," John moaned, relishing in his lover's velvety tightness. Ginger purred from the praise. He leaned back slightly and placed his hands on John's thighs; then he began to rock slowly, gyrating his hips as he did. Needing to hold something, John reached out and gripped Ginger's narrow hips, one thumb stroking along the wing of his hipbone.

After a while, Ginger's rolling hips gradually transitioned into a slow bounce, which developed into something akin to a champion jockey. His cock bounced obscenely between them as he rode John with a lot of enthusiasm, all the while they produced lustful, breathy moans, accompanied with the slap slap slap of skin hitting skin.

It was so fucking intense.

Ginger moved to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking it in time with his movements, his head dropping forward with a low groan. John let out a groan of his own when Ginger ground down on him and started to circle his hips, resulting in John to whimper shamelessly as the pleasure intensified.

"Keep doing that," he panted. The visual stimulation of Ginger grinding on top of him was just as intense. His lean, gyrating body, the 'V' of his abs shadowing over his taut stomach, the pale light on his milky, sweat-drenched skin, and his messy blond hair over his flushed and contorted face. Ginger looked as though he were an angelic belly dancer, and John thought that was hot as fuck.

Ginger leaned down and attacked John's mouth, ravishing him in a hungry kiss as he continuously ground himself on John's cock.

"Oh, fuck, Ginger," he whimpered. He was so close to bursting now.

"John," Ginger panted over John's lips, his breath hot and heavy, as his hand pumped feverishly at his cock.

He stiffened suddenly and gave a shuddering moan, his release spilling over his hand and onto John's stomach. As Ginger's muscles clenched around him, John fell over the edge and cried out, his entire body convulsing as pleasure overtook him, his release spilling inside his beloved drummer boy. While they rode out their orgasms, Ginger brought his come-covered hand to John's face, to which John took into his mouth without hesitation. He moaned as he ate up Ginger's spunk, tongue lapping and swirling, thoroughly licking his hand until it was immaculate.

Ginger hummed approvingly, then he detached himself from John and collapsed onto the bed next to him with a heavy sigh. John stared dazedly at the ceiling while he and Ginger lie panting in the quiet darkness, his finger absently tracing the mess on his stomach. After a while, Ginger curled up to John's side and rested his head atop his shoulder, sighing as he settled. John leaned his head onto Ginger's and sighed as well.

"Mine," Ginger whispered, placing his hand over John's heart.

John smiled, understanding the implication, and whispered back, "Yours," as he placed his hand over Ginger's.

Ginger hummed again, and John knew he was smiling.

Too sleepy to get up and clean, John reached out for the box of tissues on the side table and lazily wiped himself of the mess, subsequently tossing the dirty bundle aside. His OCD tendency itched to throw them away properly, but he dared not disturb the man next to him. He would have to do that first thing in the morning.

After stealthily pulling his pyjamas back up, John let out another sigh, closed his eyes, and settled in with Ginger for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this initially, thinking I would use it for a future fic or something, but it's been sitting around for a while so what the heck, here it is. Although I may recycle it someday.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
